


Второй

by zweifel



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweifel/pseuds/zweifel
Summary: Жанр: психоделическая притчаКраткое содержание: "На путях Ада всегда царит правильная погода..."Предупреждения: некоторые глюки, смерть некоторых персонажей, впрочем, всем всё показалосьВообще это была попытка миди на спецквест Фандомной Битвы 2012 года, где темой были кроссоверы с фильмами. Но в итоге в этом кроссовере с "Матрицей" оказалось слишком мало "Матрицы".





	Второй

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибое Даане за участие, за вдохновение, за муки с вычиткой и перечиткой и вообще просто за всё :)  
> И большое спасибо Инкали за окончательную вычитку.

«Стой, куда ты?!» – и Бьякуран рвётся вперёд, выдирается, видит: за окном всё ещё темно. Кошмар ускользает из головы обрывками, оставляет липкую испарину на спине, трясущиеся руки, лёгкую тошноту. Сердце дрожит, как испуганный кролик, перед глазами мелькает: там было темно... и холодно... или нет, жарко... И что-то... что-то такое – но видение растворяется как не бывало, и только окрик эхом продолжает повторяться в ушах, растворяется постепенно – в шорохах машин за окном, в тиканье часов на кухне, в скрежете лифта, едва различимом бурчании радио у соседей ниже этажом. 

Какой-то был очень знакомый голос, и свербит назойливой мыслью у виска, что было что-то неправильное в том, кому и о чём он кричал. Но Бьякуран никак не может вспомнить, кто это был. Да и сон уже затёрся и истаял, и только будильник на столике рядом показывает: пять пятьдесят девять. Сейчас запищит.

Бьякуран выключает будильник, садится и растирает болезненно ноющее левое плечо: отлежал во сне на неудобном диване, да и подушку давно пора заменить. В почте нет сообщений, экран телефона девственно пуст, лишь качаются из стороны в сторону облака на цифровом нарисованном небе – дешёвая анимация старых моделей, всё не доходят руки заменить телефон. Вода из душа пахнет хлоркой и пустотой, глаза щиплет остатками сна и обязанностью проснуться, и всё время кажется, будто вода должна быть красной, словно её окрашивает сочащаяся из ран на теле кровь. 

Кофе походит на грязную лужу, оставшуюся после дождя. Бьякуран пялится в кружку, взбалтывая чёрную жижу, словно ожидает, что из неё сейчас слепо высунет розоватую голову жирный дождевой червяк. Рука зудит, как будто чужая, голову больно повернуть. И то и дело что-то стреляет в затылок – будто разряд тока пробивает сверху донизу позвоночник, будто кто-то очень жестокий втыкает и втыкает в изощрённой пытке в шею тонкую длинную иглу. 

Джинсы скомканы и лежат на столе; сдёрнув их, Бьякуран смахивает остатки белой пыли и задумчиво смотрит, как она, кружась, оседает на пол. Носки валяются под диваном, на стуле футболка, последняя чистая рубашка одиноко висит в шкафу – и плечо неожиданно стреляет такой острой болью, что куртку Бьякуран перекидывает через другое, лишь бы не мучаться лишний раз. Рассвет липнет вязкой серостью к окнам, по углам следы конденсата, и тянет противной стылостью осень, слишком рано наступившая в этом году. 

Бьякуран, не глядя, суёт в задний карман телефон. Сумка с ноутбуком и документами, кошелёк на месте, ключи с полки шкафа у двери. И, безучастным взглядом скользнув по наивным «Всё достижимо!», «Всё в твоих руках» и «Просто поверь в чудо», Бьякуран выходит, равнодушно захлопнув за собой дверь. Он уже давно привык не читать записки, которые написал себе так много разочарований назад. 

В подъезде пахнет освежителем с запахом моря и протухшей в помойке рыбой, улицы затянуты едва уловимым туманом, рубашка липким пятном жмётся к мгновенно продрогшей спине. Бьякуран шагает легко, небрежно перекинув куртку и сумку через плечо, позволяет обгонять себя тем, кто, толкаясь, слишком торопится ухватить свежую прессу, стаканчик кофе и сэндвич и поскорей занырнуть в метро. Как будто мы там не окажемся все – чуть раньше или чуть позже. И не помчимся навстречу новому серому дню: в бесконечных офисах за одинаковыми столами, наполненному никому не нужными числами, проходящему среди одинаковых бесконечных людей. 

Многомиллионный город шуршит вокруг неумолчным шарканьем, смотрит хмурыми лицами, и как никогда остро саднит царящая в нём пустота. Бьякуран чувствует себя ярко сияющим пятнышком, куда ни брось взгляд – тускло колышется что-то вязкое, затягивает его в пропасть, так и норовит стереть с ненавистью с лица земли. Он ёжится, мимолётно рассеянно улыбнувшись, досадливо морщится, подумав о том, что должно быть, обязано быть что-то ещё. Более настоящее, быть может. Правильное и чистое, волшебное – как в детстве. Как, возможно, горячее несбыточное желание – достать с неба себе звезду. 

Но кому это нужно, в придуманной-то реальности... Дом, работа, телик, возможно, бейсбол по пятницам, родительский день по средам, заседание книжного клуба по субботам и четвергам. И шевельни хоть на волосок привычное, намекни, что за пределами искусственно выстроенной клетки может быть, обязано быть что-то ещё – во мгновение ока поднимется безликая серая масса, сметёт волной и растерзает на части... как уже было. Может быть, не с Бьякураном, но уже далеко не один и даже не сотню раз. 

Бьякуран поднимает голову, близоруко щурясь, чтобы посмотреть на небо перед тем, как сдаться и раствориться в душной и безучастной толпе. Поперёк алого диска луны дрожит толстой полосой чёрная дымка, словно кто-то небрежным взмахом кисти прочертил японскую цифру «один». И что-то неправильное есть в том, что рядом бледно-синим пятном на сереющем фоне виднеется как будто ещё одна луна. Чей-то насмешливый голос спрашивает: «А ты хотя бы пытался?» – и Бьякуран спотыкается, едва не потеряв равновесие. А голос, звучащий будто в самой его голове, продолжает неумолимый допрос.

– Какие у тебя интересные, неординарные и оригинальные мысли. Но, скажи, ты действительно думаешь, что ты такой один?

Бьякуран пятится, не отрывая взгляда от неправильной алой луны в небесах. Толпа спешит по своим делам, толкая его, оттесняя к зданиям, голос издевательски замечает:

– Так трогательно запрещаешь себе желать – и только потому, что твои желания кажутся тебе неосуществимыми? Забавно... Потому что, по-моему, ты даже не пытался сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы их осуществить. Почему же?

– Потому что это никому не нужно, – едва слышно отзывается Бьякуран, беспомощно улыбается и прижимается спиной к стене. И думает: вот сейчас его точно примут за психа. 

– Даже тебе? – моментально спрашивает дотошный голос. – Или никому, кроме тебя? Или, может быть, в первую очередь именно тебе, а все громкие «о, мои стремления» всегда были просто для красивого вида?

– Замолчи! – не выдерживает и кричит Бьякуран, зажмуриваясь, прижимает ладони к голове, пытаясь закрыться. Но голос не отстаёт, продолжает насмешливо ввинчиваться, кажется, в самый мозг:

– Ты с такой лёгкостью счёл видимость реальностью. Ты, конечно же, исключительно проницателен в своих догадках о том, каковы на самом деле все эти злобные твари, что окружают тебя. Опустил руки, запретил себе вспоминать о чём-то большем, потому что тебе нужно подладиться под «всех них»... Хотя на самом деле честнее было бы просто всерьёз умереть. Кстати, неплохая идея. Уж я-то точно против не буду. Но я должен спросить тебя: что если ты не прав?

Бьякуран поднимает голову и дико оглядывается. Все на улице замерли, глаза всех Бьякуранов устремлены к нему. Бьякуран с коротко стриженными, выкрашенными в чёрный цвет волосами и Бьякуран в очках с высокой причёской пятидесятых годов. Бьякуран в неброском офисном платье, Бьякуран в строгом костюме при галстуке и при деньгах. У крайнего справа лицо дряхлого старца, а на тротуаре прямо напротив сидит, протягивая к нему грязную ладонь, нищий Бьякуран с младенцем-Бьякураном на руках. 

– Печальное зрелище, – мягко замечает не имеющий обладателя голос. – Так много возможностей, так многое можно было бы сделать... А ты просто вычеркнул себя из списка живых и забыл о том, что сам в состоянии – желать, менять, по-настоящему совершать. Все пути открыты перед...

Они всё пялятся и пялятся на него. И у половины болезненный цвет лица, а у второй – беспросветная тоска и апатия, и больше уже ничего. Кто-то светится тусклым неоновым светом, кто-то размеренно бьёт по земле хвостом, а у кого-то лиц нету вовсе, лишь клубится серая дымка, и, медленно просыпаясь, ворочается что-то на месте глаз – чтобы обернуться и посмотреть, и спросить: «Ты настоящий? Ты уверен в том, что ты существуешь вообще?»

– Я не хочу всего этого, – шепчет Бьякуран и никак не может заставить себя не дрожать, а вокруг только бесконечные он, он, он. – Я не хочу всего этого, не хочу, отпусти меня. Это не я! Это просто никак не могу быть я!

Он вздрагивает, отступая на шаг, другой, зажимает ладонью рот, чтобы не закричать. Лишь наткнувшись спиной на что-то рыхлое и обмякающее, вспоминает, что позади только что была стена. Но теперь там цепляется за его плечи слабыми, расползающимися на лохмотья пальцами Бьякуран, – и Юни опрометью бросается прочь, не разбирая дороги. Ужас захлёстывает её темнотой, а из горла рвётся беспомощный дикий крик. Люди оглядываются на бегущую по улице девочку, Бьякуран Джессо тянет к ней руки со всех сторон. «Моя, – шепчет он, – моя Юни, иди ко мне. Ты такая же точно, как я. Давай оторвём тебе ножки, чтобы нечем было от меня убегать?»

Кто-то негромко смеётся в ужасающей тишине. Полоса поперёк алой луны в небе со щелчком сменяется иероглифом: «шесть».

 

Ночь находит Юни далеко за окраиной города, сжавшейся в комочек, спрятавшейся от каких бы то ни было глаз. Юни сидит, обхватив руками коленки, и дрожит, уткнувшись в них лбом. Босые ноги сбиты от долгого бега, плащ потерялся где-то далеко, а вот огромная шапка, словно специально оставшись, с головой накрывает, защищая её собой.

Юни плачет, рукава мокрые до локтей. Юни больше всего на свете хочет, чтобы её кто-то обнял и, баюкая, прижимал к себе, но вокруг только старый ненужный хлам, и промозглый ветер снаружи катает консервную банку по безлюдному пустырю. И нет никого в целом мире, кто пришёл бы, чтобы спросить: «Что бы ты хотела по-настоящему, Юни?» Девочка обнимает сама себя и раскачивается из стороны в сторону. Насмешливый голос из ниоткуда спрашивает:

– Чего же ты хочешь по-настоящему?

Юни поднимает голову: вокруг никого, только сумрак заброшенного сарая. Юни вздыхает и закрывает глаза. И пытается представить, что над ней с улыбкой склоняется мама, обдавая запахом тёплого хлеба и летнего полдня, и просто хорошего дня. Рядом хмурится Гамма – морщинка пролегла между сведённых бровей – раздражённо скрестил на груди руки: его маленькой принцессе плохо, а он понятия не имеет, чем ей помочь. Колулу и Биджет свернулись тяжёлым тёплым клубком на одеяле; торчат там и тут, подрагивая, острые уши, лисы перепутались хвостами и не поймёшь, где из них кто. «Эй, не жульничай!» – срывая голос, кричит во дворе Нозару, влёгкую перекрывая монотонный стук друг о друга деревянных мечей.

– Ты в любой момент можешь вернуть их, всё это, – говорит ей голос. – Ты же знаешь, тебе стоит только захотеть.

Юни знает. Среди множества триллионов миров так легко найти нужный, в котором всё происходит правильно. Сил аркобалено Неба хватит на то, чтобы уничтожить все остальные миры. Но за дверью покосившегося сарая идёт война и рушатся здания. И стучат очереди автоматов, и звучат громкие, такие громкие, полные ужаса детские голоса.

– А ты не ребёнок? – спрашивает темнота в углу, противоположном от двери. И Юни, обернувшись через плечо, смотрит, ищет взгляда – будто у тени могут быть глаза.

– У меня есть долг, – произносит она негромко, легко поклонившись. – Я знаю, что вы предлагаете, но я не могу забыть о том, для чего создана.

Она поворачивается, чтобы потянуть на себя дверь и выйти наружу, и тень ложится перед ней, словно чья-то рука придерживает старое дерево, задерживая её.

– Такое маленькое создание с таким большим долгом, – насмешливо тянет голос. – Бедное, запуганное, которому то и дело нужно пожертвовать собой ради кого-то ещё. Но где же ты, по-настоящему ты? Скажи, ты ещё помнишь, чего ты хочешь? – голос медлит, словно подбирая слова поточнее. Взрыв раздаётся совсем рядом, падает шуршащая труха с потолка, сквозь щели в двери видно, как расцветает напротив рыжий пожар.

– Послушай меня, – торопливо говорит голос, пока Юни, кусая губы, невидящим взглядом смотрит перед собой. По щекам текут горячие крупные слёзы, едкий дым тонкими струйками втекает в сарай сквозь щели, забивается в нос и ужасно мешает вздохнуть. – Послушай, ни один долг не стоит отдавать, если ты этого не хочешь. Если ты уже не помнишь, для чего именно тебе нужно это всё, этот мир...

– Этот мир возможен, – перебивает его Юни и решительно дёргает на себя дверь – затянутый дымом день швыряет в лицо обжигающе жаркий щебень, летят, кажется, прямо в глаза оплавленные осколки стекла. – Но если я не выйду, эти дети здесь и сейчас погибнут. И неужели вы думаете, я смогу спокойно спать, если буду знать, что могла бы спасти их и не спасла?

Темнота остаётся в разваливающемся за спиной сарае – теперь её очередь кусать губы и, щурясь, не мигая, смотреть на разъярённый жадный пожар. А Юни бросается через всю улицу с криком «Стойте! Так нельзя! Оставьте их всех в покое!» И Энма ещё успевает увидеть, как она замирает, пошатнувшись, раскинув руки, словно два белоснежных крыла.

 

Кто-то другой успел раньше него броситься на помощь двум скорчившимся под остатками стены детям. И очередь автомата прошила всех троих, разбросав бурыми кляксами на снегу. Энма вздыхает, опуская голову, поворачивается и уходит, сунув руки в карманы, идёт, не разбирая дороги, и, как всегда, упирается в собственный старый дом.

Время здесь бегает по замкнутому кругу, на дворе всегда одна и та же ночь, а поперёк алой луны в небе горит неизменяемая цифра «два». В следующую минуту раздастся короткий отчаянный выкрик, а потом воцарится жуткая прозрачная тишина. Через четыре минуты высокий светловолосый человек в залитом кровью пальто появится из-за двери, брезгливо оттирая пятна с пальцев широким, перепачканным донельзя носовым платком. Он постоит немного на крыльце, запрокинув голову к чёрному небу, затем легко сбежит на четыре ступеньки вниз, пройдёт по дорожке к покосившейся скрипящей калитке и скроется за поворотом – чтобы через ещё три минуты появиться с другой стороны и по новому кругу войти в не ждавший его появления дом.

Энма не может последовать за ним, он вообще ничего не может: прошлое не принимает его. Ближе, чем на два метра, не подпускает к себе. Энма возвращается, чтобы посмотреть раз за разом, как убийца его семьи вновь и вновь приходит, чтобы убить. Вскрикивает, проснувшись, Мами. Папа и мама уже мертвы. Энма проснётся от её голоса и не сможет пошевелиться, глядя, как незнакомец разрывает на части его сестру. Затем тот повернётся, оглядывая комнату, рассеянно оботрёт окровавленные руки о простыню. Ухмыльнётся, втянув носом воздух, и постояв, красуясь, в колонне лунного света, быстро выйдет – и Энма так никогда и не узнает, почему.

– У меня такое ощущение, будто ты здесь не на своём месте, – доверительно сообщает ему один из друзей Цуны, неслышно подойдя и встав за правым плечом. – Впрочем, это тоже может быть интересно, – он смотрит, прищурившись, на дом: демон с лицом господина Иемицу кривит в усмешке губы и легко сбегает с крыльца.

– У меня тоже такое ощущение, – глухо отзывается Энма, плотнее сжимая руки в карманах куртки. – И так всю жизнь. Странно, правда?

Друг Цуны – как же его? – пристально смотрит и внезапно кривит в усмешке губы, почти как демон с чужим лицом.

– А почему же ты его себе не поищешь? – осведомляется он. – В мире так много мест...

– И каждое уже занимает кто-нибудь другой, – невежливо обрывает его Энма, отворачивается, чтобы уйти.

– ...а ты приковал себя к этому единственному событию, – невозмутимо заканчивает за его спиной приятель Цуны. – Скармливаешь себя этим голодным призракам, как будто других дел больше нет. И знаешь, я так стараюсь, но никак не могу вспомнить: а делал ли ты вообще ещё хоть когда-нибудь что-нибудь. Ну, кроме того, что неудачно попытался уничтожить, – он негромко смеётся, – разок-другой Вонголу.

– И это было большой ошибкой с моей стороны, – пожимает плечами Энма. – Ну, и какой тогда смысл?

Он уходит, не обернувшись. Приятель Цуны, проводив его взглядом, поворачивается как раз в нужный момент, чтобы увидеть, как человек с лицом Иемицу, оглядевшись по сторонам, аккуратно прикрывает входную дверь за собой.

– Тяжёлый случай, – бормочет себе под нос Рокудо Мукуро. На алом фоне со щелчком появляется: «четыре».

 

– Моя любимая часть, – со вздохом произносит он, смерив взглядом скорчившуюся на краю кровати фигуру. Каваллоне стиснул виски руками, шепчет вполголоса бесконечные имена и едва заметно покачивается из стороны в сторону, как псих. 

– Эй, – окликает его Мукуро и повторяет чуть громче, не дождавшись ответа: – Эй, Каваллоне Дино. Достаточно винить себя, гости пришли.

Тот замирает и замолкает, не отнимая от головы ладони. Мукуро вздыхает и подходит ближе, опустившись на колени, с силой отводит его руки, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо.

– Зачем? – глухо спрашивает Каваллоне. 

Мукуро, продолжая рассеянно держать его за запястья, равнодушно пожимает плечами:

– У тебя есть кое-что, чего нет у меня. Мне кажется важным использовать это. А тебе, кажется, не нужно уже ничего.

Каваллоне скашивает взгляд: на правой руке Мукуро едва заметно теплится рыжим пламенем небольшое кольцо.

– Думаешь, оно тебе принесёт много счастья? – криво улыбается он, глядя прямо в разноцветные – синий и красный с чёрным иероглифом – глаза.

– Куда важнее, – улыбается ему в тон Мукуро, – сколько всего оно отняло у тебя.

Каваллоне вздрагивает и морщится, отшатывается, как от удара. Мукуро крепко держит, придирчиво изучая его лицо.

– Что-то изменилось, – говорит он вполголоса. – Что-то очень серьёзно идёт не так, как всегда. Ты у меня всё такой же властолюбивый. И всё так же не умеешь прощать ни других ни себя... Забавно, знаешь. А почему бы тебе просто не принять вещи такими, как они есть? 

Каваллоне пожимает плечами, обмякает, опустив голову. Мукуро по-прежнему держит его за запястья, будто готовит к обеду. Каваллоне выглядит, словно распотрошённая курица – словно его уже ощипали и опалили, и теперь повару остаётся только решить: желают ли господа на обед сегодня целого цыплёнка или лучше подать им его по частям.

– Давай лучше поговорим о том, что здесь происходит, – глухо говорит он, заставляя Мукуро удивлённо вздёрнуть брови. – Где я? Где ты, я примерно догадываюсь.

– Там же, где и я, – негромко смеётся Мукуро, складывая ладони Каваллоне на его же колени – аккуратно одну к другой, педантично выравнивает, словно важнее этого сейчас нет ничего на свете. – Мы оба всего лишь в твоей голове. Возможно, мы оба даже всего лишь плод твоего собственного воображения. Печально, надо заметить, если так, ты мог бы придумать что-нибудь поинтересней. 

– Мысленно, – терпеливо говорит Каваллоне. – Это я понимаю. А физически?

– Кто знает, – Мукуро равнодушно усмехается, дёрнув плечом. – Для тебя это разве важно?

Каваллоне задумывается, прикусив губу.

– Я почему-то так и подумал, – замечает Мукуро. За окном за спиной Каваллоне большими хлопьями начинает совершенно бесшумно падать снег.

– И всё же, – Каваллоне неубедительно пытается быть настойчивым. – Где ты? Что ты делаешь сейчас? И зачем тебе я?

Мукуро пристально смотрит на него в упор, Каваллоне затравленно отвечает на его взгляд. Большими-большими, как у ребёнка, глазами, полными одновременно страха, надежды и дрожащих над нижним веком слёз. Губы искусаны до тёмных пятен, до точечек из подсохшей крови. Каждую ночь Каваллоне перечисляет имена погибших из-за него людей. Каждый день он выходит из дома и снова ввязывается в невесть когда и зачем начатую им же войну.

– Я заключён в огромной стеклянной банке, – глядя прямо в глаза Каваллоне, отчётливо произносит Мукуро, чуть ли не по слогам. – Я вижу прекрасные добрые сны о совершенном мире и кровавом бескрайнем море. Я хочу позабавиться, и для этого вполне подходит власть над тобой.

Каваллоне держит его взгляд ещё пару мгновений и всё же стыдливо опускает голову. Волосы падают на лицо, пряча от слишком неприятно, отстранённо, как лягушку на опытах, изучающих глаз.

– Каждый день ты отвечаешь мне одно и то же, – невнятно бормочет он, Мукуро кривится с отвращением, поднимаясь с колен. – Каждый день я думаю, что ты, наверное, врёшь, но не чувствую этого, совсем – понимаешь? – не чувствую.

– Тогда делай что должен, – равнодушно роняет Мукуро, глядя за окно на бесконечно кружащийся во все стороны разом смутно белеющий хоровод.

– И продолжай себя ненавидеть? – горько смеётся Каваллоне.

– Если тебе это так необходимо.

– Я иногда думаю: лучше бы я просто не начинал, – делится Каваллоне, стискивая ладони в замок. – Не знаю, убежал бы, спрятался, покончил с собой, в конце-то концов. И тогда они были бы живы.

Мукуро поворачивается к выходу, мягко напоминает через плечо: 

– Тогда кто-нибудь другой всё равно обязательно умер бы здесь и сейчас.

– И что делать? – буравит Каваллоне его спину безумным взглядом. – Что мне делать тогда, если я в любом случае ошибусь?

– Ну, не делай ничего, – дёргает плечом Мукуро, распахивая двери. – По крайней мере, из мухи проблему точно. И перестань спорить со мной. Это уже начинает утомлять.

– Мне иногда кажется, что я не тот, кем ты меня видишь, – глухо шепчет себе под нос Каваллоне и, стиснув виски ладонями, начинает снова перечислять имена.

Мукуро замирает в дверях на мгновение и беззвучно бормочет: 

– Я-то тебя как раз вполне прекрасно вижу, глупый мальчик. И ты забавно всё-таки подбираешь себе маски под каждый уровень. И очень вряд ли, конечно, это осознаёшь.

 

– Мрачновато тут у тебя, – замечает Мукуро, поёжившись и грея дыханием озябшие руки. За высоким сводчатым окном раскинулась студёная звёздная ночь, поперёк алого лунного диска мерцает, подрагивая, цифра «три». Жарко полыхающий огонь в камине почти не прогревает застоявшийся тягучий воздух, сизые дымные пласты тут и там подрагивают, будто лестница в никуда. Тонкий-тонкий запах сгоревшей смолы заставляет чесаться в носу и жмуриться, Занзас вгрызается в брызнувшую соком индюшачью ногу, закидывает следом в рот помидор и сосредоточенно пережёвывает, глядя прямо перед собой.

– Да-да, я понимаю, – смеётся Мукуро. – Ты хотел бы сказать мне, что я не вовремя, но ты всегда был так удивительно терпим...

Растянувшийся под окном Бестер – словно несуществующее тепло сторожит, чтобы не выскочило – лениво потягивается и зевает, обнажая клыки; пар выходит из огромной ярко-красной пасти, оседает лёгким облачком на длинных жёстких усах.

– Терпим и терпелив, – задумчиво сам себе говорит Мукуро. – Интересное сочетание добродетелей. Хотя я, конечно, не предполагал, что ты начнёшь именно с этого, – замечает он, бросив беглый взгляд в окно. – Это даже немного странно, учитывая твою репутацию, знаешь ли. Не думаю, что мне кто-нибудь поверит, если я расскажу...

Занзас звучно рыгает, швыряя обглоданную кость в дальний угол: та шмякается об стену и звучно прыгает по каменному полу. Оба прислушиваются – дробных четыре удара, ещё два и после томительной паузы едва заметный седьмой. 

– Наверняка это тоже должно что-то значить, – философски замечает Мукуро, переводя взгляд обратно на Занзаса. – Но у тебя здесь всё настолько сложно, что я, наверное, никогда этого не пойму.

Занзас отвечает ему яростным ненавидящим взглядом, залпом опрокидывает в себя стакан виски и вгрызается в новый мясистый кусок. Мукуро тихо смеётся:

– Но я рад, что у тебя настолько всё хорошо. Правда, мне у тебя совсем нечего делать, разве только ответить. В данный момент я отдаю команду начать накопление пламени. И конкретно эта твоя версия начала мне довольно-таки сильно мешать. Но приятно видеть, по-настоящему приятно: ты действительно никогда не сдаёшься...

Занзас взрыкивает, в бешенстве отшвыривая недоеденную ногу в сторону, на обеих руках тлеет полупрозрачная рыжая дымка, ноздри раздуваются, как у дикого зверя, и Мукуро невольно отшатывается от пламени, полыхнувшего в его глазах.

– Тшш, – примиряюще говорит он, поднимая руки ладонями к Занзасу, словно показывая, что безоружен. – Не хотел тебя обидеть, прости. И, пожалуйста, продолжай в том же духе. Будет очень обидно, если ты сейчас сорвёшься с этого пути.

– Давай лучше считать, что я всегда побеждаю, – рычит Занзас, прожигая его тяжёлым взглядом.

– Разумеется, как скажешь, – наклоняет голову с улыбкой Мукуро. – И, пожалуй, я действительно лучше пойду. 

Занзас мрачно плюхается обратно, буравя ядовитым взглядом Мукуро, картинно тушит Пламя Ярости на ладонях, словно сдувает вьющийся из дула пистолета дымок. Мукуро не выдерживает и смеётся, поднимая руки повыше, показывая, что совершенно сдаётся. И выходит, аккуратно притворив за собой дверь, чутко прислушиваясь – где на этот раз раздастся новый щелчок. 

На путях Ада всегда царит правильная погода: стылый ветер или душное обездвиженное ничто. И всегда одна только ночь, иногда по необходимости надевающая дневную маску. Где-то за двумя перекрёстками снова жертвует собой маленький символ «я должен», и в очередной наполненный разочарованием день просыпается неудачник без веры в лучшую жизнь.

– Я дам тебе две мира, – негромко произносит Мукуро, сунув руки под шарф и рассматривая сияющие в небе почти одинаковые – синюю и красную – луны. – Потому что всего бесконечного множества ты, разумеется, не выдержишь. И один ты захочешь выбрать...

Совсем рядом из ниоткуда раздаётся отчаянный тоненький выкрик и грохает оглушительный выстрел, а сразу следом – второй. Мукуро вздрагивает и резко встряхивается, не оглядываясь, решительно уходит прочь. Где-то далеко отсюда демон с добрым лицом разбудил бесцеремонно невинную жертву, а в коллекции поводов для самобичевания мафиозного босса стало больше на пару имён.

 

Цуна тяжело, с усилием разлепляет веки и тут же с тихим стоном жмурится от солнечного света, бьющего ему, кажется, прямо в лицо.

– Цуна! – раздаётся весёлый вопль – и в тот же миг звук смачного подзатыльника, а секундой позже радостное:

– Десятый!

И ещё:

– А, Савада! Ты наконец-то экстремально пришёл в себя!

И:

– Дай мне сок! Немедленно отдай Ламбо-сану сок! Не смей пить сок Ламбо-сана, мерзкая свинья!!!

Цуна закрывает лицо руками и трёт глаза, в которых, кажется, столько песка, что хватит на полторы пустыни, а то и две. Неловко садится в кровати – мгновенно подскакивает Гокудера, помогая справиться с подушками. Цуна, осторожно щурясь, оглядывается: надо же, здесь собрались все. Совсем все. 

Хибари-сан невозмутимо сидит на подоконнике, небрежно зацепив зубами трубочку походной кружки Ламбо, скучающе поглядывает вниз на ту сторону, высматривая нарушения дисциплины. И флегматично отстраняет вытянутой рукой беснующегося телёнка: тот бьётся изо всех сил и машет руками, пытаясь отобрать разнесчастный сок. Поймав взгляд Цуны, Сасагава-семпай, опирающийся на спинку кровати в изножье, хитро подмигивает и довольно поднимает большие пальцы вверх. Цуна опасливо вздёргивает брови и плаксиво кривится – ой, что-то будет, если он его обольёт...

Снова зажмуривается, трясёт головой, прогоняя вязкие остатки сна. Ноет всё тело – спина, голова, ноги, шея, плечи – это просто какой-то кошмар. Цуна потирает зудящую левую руку, морщась от болезненно разбегающихся в стороны из-под руки мурашек, снова открывает глаза:

– Ребята... Ребята, где мы? Это больница, что ли? Что вообще... Что вообще произошло?

Гокудера плюхается с размаху на кровать, отдавив ему ненароком правую ногу. Цуна ойкает, Гокудера моментально делается ужасно виноватым и молча протягивает холодную пластиковую бутылку с водой, обеспокоенно заглядывает в лицо. Цуна медленно пьёт. Кажется, сейчас умрёт от усталости, если сделает ещё хоть глоток.

– Цуна... – осторожно начинает Ямамото. – Цуна, а что ты помнишь вообще? Ну, там...

Цуна закрывает глаза и пытается вспомнить. Ночь. Холодно. Какие-то лужи. Кажется, снег идёт – да не должен бы, за головой Хибари-сана ясно виднеются зелёные кроны деревьев. Спешащая по своим делам толпа? Не Токио, и явно не Рим.

– Не... – трясёт он головой, пытаясь собраться и вернуться в реальность. – Не знаю. Вас помню, это точно. Но мы в Намимори? Мы хотя бы в какой стране?

Гокудера озабоченно хмурится, кусая губы. Ямамото, напротив, смеётся, добродушно пихая его в плечо:

– Да ладно, расслабься. Человек три дня был в отключке. Ему, наверное, так много всего наснилось, что странно, как он вообще помнит, как тебя зовут.

– Сицилия, Десятый, – отмахнувшись, негромко говорит Гокудера, не отрывая от лица Цуны такого пристального взгляда, что мурашки бегут по спине. – Порт Джела. Ретты и Корд, помните? Нас улики к ним привели. 

Сасагава-семпай отчего-то хмурится, а Ямамото отворачивается к окну, и в его глазах мелькает та самая, так дорогая сердцу варийского психа тень. Цуна прикрывает глаза, вспоминает: запах моря и тухлой рыбы. Деревянные сходни. Длинные вонючие баржи, покрытые склизкой ржавчиной, громадные грязные контейнеры рядами. Лужи. Ночь. Звезды и, кажется, облака.

– Я вспоминаю, – виновато говорит Цуна, опустив голову. – Но так неясно всё...

– У нас была стычка, Десятый, – быстро произносит Гокудера, будто отчитывается. – Мы их окружили, они сопротивлялись. Вас ранили. На какое-то мгновение, – он нервно встряхивает головой. – На какое-то мгновение нам показалось, что вы...

– Что ты, Савада, уже всё, – радостно заканчивает за него Сасагава-семпай, и Гокудера выглядит непередаваемо благодарным, когда, коротко размахнувшись, не глядя, бьёт его локтём по рукам. – Но потом ты подскочил и экстремально врезал им икс-бёрнером, – старший брат отскакивает от кровати и, как всегда, когда эмоции переполняют его, начинает боксировать с воздухом, показывая, как именно всё случилось. – И грозный такой: «я не допущу, чтобы подобное происходило! Ты мразь под моими ногами, а Вонгола не прощает таких, как ты!» Ух, экстрим!

– И это были работорговцы, – сухо доносится с подоконника, Цуна мог бы и не расслышать за воплями Ламбо и криками Сасагавы-семпая. – Специализация: дети. Двенадцати лет – домашние зверушки. Лет на десять помладше – расходный экспериментальный материал.

Цуна остановившимся взглядом упирается в спину Ламбо. Всего пару месяцев назад – огромный розовый торт с нарисованной посередине коровой, двенадцать свечек и подарков столько, что дважды пришлось носить. Гокудера прячет лицо в ладонях. Ямамото прищурился, не отрывая взгляда от солнечного дня за окном.

Кто-то из Реттов – вспоминает Цуна – поигрывал коробочкой. Надо ещё разобраться, откуда они взялись у такой слабой семьи. «Я-не-до-пу-щу...» – доносится откуда-то очень издалека, так медленно, что слова растягиваются, как будто летят от звезды до звезды.

– Контракт с Девятым доном Вонголы, – говорит Ретт в его воспоминаниях и ухмыляется в широкие рыжие усы. – Поэтому дай нам дорогу, узкоглазая падаль. И разберись сначала с тем, кто главный в твоей семье.

Цуна чувствует, как мокрая глина с поблёскивающими кое-где лужами уходит у него из-под ног. Они две недели выслеживали по всему свету работорговцев, чтобы узнать... что Девятый обо всём этом прекрасно знал?

Надо ударить, пламя накоплено, враг открылся, надо бить, сейчас, ну вот же прямо по курсу цель! – но решимости, кажется, больше нет. Как в замедленной съёмке он видит ощеренную пасть, капюшон и клыки с капающим с них ядом, зелёные сполохи – всего-то шесть с половиной тысяч фиаммовольт. Кобра глухо бьёт по груди, в следующее мгновение обжигает как расплавленным оловом. Цуна бьётся о землю спиной, бьётся ещё и ещё – как же больно, хотя и кажется: это ватное тело совсем не его. 

– Десятый! – отчаянно кричит Гокудера, но Цуна не может ему ответить. Цепляется пальцами за вязкую липкую глину, перед глазами расплывается чёрная жижа, прыгают пятна чего-то раздавленного, розового... Не вовремя решили подышать свежим воздухом местные дождевые червяки.

Дон Тимотео, добрый дедушка с лучащимися светом глазами. Цуна вспоминает: «Торговля людьми – самая крупная отрасль криминального бизнеса... третья по счёту...» Вряд ли Вонгола смогла бы оставаться сильной семьёй, не прибрав этот рынок к рукам. 

– Десятый, вставайте! – заклинает Гокудера в перерывах между взрывами. Зачем, Гокудера? Ты ещё не понял? Не за что здесь воевать...

– Да Вонгола, по ходу, совсем плоха к старости стала, – ржут нестройные грубые голоса. – Эй, Джуно, давай, добей узкоглазого. Может, мы тебя ещё поставим Десятым Вонголой вместо этого куска дерьма.

Гокудера-кун. Сын мафиозного босса. И, конечно, всегда знал, чем конкретно занимается мафия, знал – и лучше, чем кто бы то ни было из них. И всё равно так отчаянно мечтал попасть в неё, войти в самые великие семьи... Что ж, его мечта сбылась. И, наверное, нет ничего удивительного, что сейчас он совсем не удивляется новостям – он же сам этого хотел. Зная, чего именно хочет. Всегда. 

Боль наконец-то перестаёт захлёстывать с головой, на закрытых веках почти уже не мельтешат зелёные сполохи. Цуна чувствует, как грязь стягивает коркой щёку, а правая рука неловко подвёрнута и зудит. Надо встать и собраться. Сжечь всё к чертовой матери, взять этих мерзавцев за воротники...

– Цуна! – Ямамото. Наверное, ребята разобрались с катером, рванувшим с места преступления при их появлении. Разобрались, догнали, поймали – и теперь поспешили вернуться. Над головой бесятся в яростном ритме свет и тени. Хочется просто исчезнуть, просто никогда больше ни о чём об этом не знать. 

– Мукуро, что ты делаешь, ублюдок?! – кричит Гокудера, и Цуна удивляется мимолётно: как? В такой ответственный момент его правая рука думает не о нём? Левое плечо обжигает словно адским пламенем, рукав тяжелеет, промокший насквозь от крови. 

Мягкий голос шепчет, кажется, в самой Цуниной голове: 

– ...и один ты захочешь выбрать, без сомнения, потому что он значительно проще... 

– Куда тебя понесло, урод хренов? – продолжает выяснять отношения Гокудера. – А ну вернись, говорю тебе! Стой, куда ты?! Ну, блин, вот только попробуй вернись.

Кровь из проткнутого плеча натекает к губам, собирается в лужицу около глаза. Странно, коробочка вроде бы вцепилась зубами в грудь, он точно помнит – прямо напротив сердца. Поранился, вероятно, о что-то, пока ток прошивал его тело вдоль и поперёк. 

– ...но не спорь со мной, – негромко инструктирует голос.

– Десятый! – откуда столько радости в голосе, будто Цуна всё же поднялся?

– Я уж подумал, ты решил окончательно сдаться, мелкое травоядное, – шипит совсем рядом голос Хибари-сана. И откуда-то издали доносится:

– Цуна! К дому, к дому бей! 

– ...потому что правильным будет, – мягко завершает Мукуро, – второй.

Может быть Девятый, дон Тимотео, даже сам отдавал приказы и раздумывал, как лучше наладить пути поставки маленьких рабов и доноров органов? Подписывал бумаги, распоряжался, заключал очень выгодные долгосрочные сделки. А потом шёл в свой маленький сад и, посмеиваясь, говорил: «Я так рад, Цунаёши-кун. У Вонголы наконец-то будет тот лидер, которого она достойна. Твоё доброе сердце, и...»

И опускается темнота. 

И откуда-то очень издалека опять звучит, растянутое на миллионы космических километров: «...что-бы-по-доб-но-е-про-ис-хо-ди-ло...» Совсем по-другому, не так, как в воспоминаниях. Как будто на самом деле происходит – всё ещё прямо сейчас.

Цуна встряхивается и оглядывает залитую солнечным светом палату.

– Ямамото-кун, – ровно говорит он каким-то чужим голосом. – Почему ты сказал «к дому, к дому бей» тогда? 

– Ах, это, – смущённо хохочет Мистер Улыбка Вонголы. Гокудера, оторвав наконец-то пристальный взгляд от Цуниного лица, облегчённо выдыхает и выдаёт Ямамото очередной подзатыльник. – Просто Коджиро пыталась угомонить тех, кто стоял справа, и Гокудера, конечно, сразу же ринулся прямо туда. Хорошо, что ты меня понял, Цуна!

– Бейсбольный придурок, – беззлобно ворчит Гокудера и никак не может совладать с широченной улыбкой, пробивающейся в уголках губ и глаз. – По-японски не мог сказать? Поехал уже окончательно со своими базами и домами, у тебя мячик вместо мозга. Однажды залетел и больше уже не выпал.

– Ничего, Гокудера-кун, – говорит Цуна, отстранённо разглаживая фиолетовые лепестки лотоса, нарисованного на одеяле. – Я и так всё понял. Так что – правильно... Всё хорошо.

– Ну, вот, – не унимается Гокудера, сбрасывая слишком долго не отпускавшее его напряжение. – Мало того, что сам дурак, так и Десятого...

Голоса удаляются, а в груди нарастает пустота. Получив-таки наконец свою кружку, Ламбо скачет по палате, потягивает через трубочку любимый сок. Его губы шевелятся: кажется, он поёт свою песенку, Ямамото и Гокудера препираются, но Цуна совсем, совсем их не слышит. Повторяет себе мысленно, как заведённый: «Девятый, дон, Тимотео», – и пытается продышаться сквозь растущую в груди леденящую пустоту. 

Может быть Занзас был не так уж не прав, когда топал ногами, крича: «Я убью этого лицемерного урода»?.. И пусть Занзас, конечно, имел в виду совершенно другое, пусть сам Занзас, став боссом, не стал бы, конечно же, ничего менять. Но Цуна чувствует, как его ярость плещется, бьётся изнутри о грудную клетку, как ломается что-то там, внутри, и он весь целиком становится одним жгучим желанием спалить всё вокруг дотла. 

Он задумчиво смотрит на появившуюся вокруг ладоней дрожащую рыжую дымку. И внезапно вспоминает ещё одну фразу: «Не думаю, что мне кто-нибудь поверит, если я расскажу». 

«Терпим и терпелив, – произносит в его голове мягкий, слегка насмешливый голос. И, помедлив, повторяет: – Потому что правильным будет второй».

– Вы чего-то хотите, Десятый? – вырывает его в реальность вопрос Гокудеры. – Может быть, ещё подушек? Или воды? Еды вам, наверное, ещё...

– Я хочу выяснить, что именно здесь происходит, – покачав головой, перебивает его Цуна. – Я думаю, здесь есть какая-то ошибка. И мы разберёмся с этим. Потому что это просто не может быть так.

Как в тумане, вспоминается неясное «я отдаю команду начать накопление пламени». И тот же голос вслух язвительно произносит:

– Да неужто? А я уж думал, никогда от тебя этого не дождусь. 

Цуна поднимает голову, щурясь на болезненно-яркий день снаружи. В палате не раздаётся ни звука. Фигуры замерли, дрожат, словно тонкое стекло на ветру. Одеяло чернеет и становится тяжёлым от бурой жижи. По лицу Гокудеры широким потоком струится густая тяжёлая кровь. Его губы разъезжаются в издевательски довольной улыбке. А в правом, алом, глазу, словно перегорающая неоновая вывеска, дрожит и гаснет чёрная цифра. «Пять».


End file.
